


You Chose Me

by fuckery-and-lesbians (tjacks20)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjacks20/pseuds/fuckery-and-lesbians
Summary: Regina is feeling particularly giving after Emma accidentally admits something in bed.





	You Chose Me

It was around orgasm number four that Emma's whole body started to reject the pleasure. Her back arched off the bed painfully as she tried to push Regina's head away from between her thighs. "Re-unnh...God- no more!" Regina took one last long, slow lick before backing away. She smirked devilishly as she watched Emma twitch and toss through the waves of her orgasm before finally laying still. Regina went to kiss her before realizing the blonde had passed out from pure exhaustion. She carefully pulled Emma closer then wrapped the sheets around them.

It was a few hours of Emma resting peacefully and Regina stroking her cheek before the blonde finally started to come to. Her vision was blurry but she could make out Regina giving her a soft, almost apologetic look. 

"You've been out for ages, dear. I was starting to think I may have accidentally killed you."

Emma smirked and sat up slightly. "I can't even imagine Snow's face if you told her. She'd be too busy screaming 'porn!' to grieve."

They giggled at each other before falling back in a peaceful silence. Emma relaxed again as Regina continued gliding her fingers over warm red cheeks and soft pink lips. They started exploring lower, drawing patterns and illegible words against her shoulders, her chest, her stomach. When Regina's hand got a little too close to that sensitive spot again Emma reached for it. She brought it back up to her lips and kissed the tips of her fingers affectionately. 

"I think I need another day or seven to recover." 

Regina made an expression that Emma was surprised she didn't quite recognize. It felt like something akin to fear, regret maybe? 

"Hey, what got into you today? Not that I'm complaining about literally not being able to feel my legs but...is something wrong?"

The brunette uncharacteristically bit her lip. God, she was picking up such bad habits from this woman lying beside her. "No, nothing is wrong per se. I..." She started to speak but when Emma looked at her with those big, patient hazel eyes, the mayor crumbled. She fell into the crook of Emma's neck, mumbling words she knew Emma couldn't hear, but she wasn't sure she wanted her to know anyway. 

Emma giggled at the feel of Regina's nose brushing against one of her ticklish spots. "Gina, I can't understand you. Talk to me. What happened?" 

"You. You happened." She spoke into Emma's ear before sitting up fully, her body still close to Emma's but her face turned away as if in embarrassment. "You and your stupid leather jackets and literal embodiment of true love and your annoying little quest to find my happy ending. Of all the people in this god forsaken town, you...chose me and you never stopped believing in me, supporting me. You..." She turned then to face Emma. "You love me. I heard you say it last week when we were..." Regina gestured between them, suddenly too shy to say it. 

Emma winced slightly. She had let slip an 'I love you' while they were in the throes of passion. She had hoped Regina hadn't heard. When the brunette didn't say anything, she assumed she was lucky. She assumed they had escaped the whole 'feelings' talk they had both been adamantly avoiding since beginning this...relationship? Neither of them was exactly sure what they were but they also weren't trying to label anything at fear of making things too real. But of course Emma Swan had gone and put her foot in her mouth and possibly ruined whatever it was they had.

"Regina, I'm-"

"I love you." Regina blurted out before Emma could finish her thought. When Emma just stared blankly at her, Regina tried to backtrack. "That was foolish. You only said it because we were in the midst of very pleasurable sex and not thinking properly. I take it bac-"

"No, wait!" Emma threw her hand over Regina's mouth, earning a deadly glare from the former evil queen. "Sorry, but, I love you too. And I mean it. I mean, I meant it last time but I didn't think you would- did- I mean I didn't think you loved me back but I didn't want to lose this. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me, Regina and I love you.”

The last word had barely left her lips before Regina fell into them. After a long moment, they broke apart in relieved laughter, falling against the pillows feeling new and wonderful.


End file.
